Lews Therin Telamon
| appeared= }} Lews Therin Telamon was the Dragon during the War of Power. He was the leader of the forces of Light and was well respected all over the world. He was able to summon the "Nine Rods of Dominion", as well as being the highest rank of Aes Sedai, wearing the Ring of Tamyrlin. He was as strong in the Power as a man could be and was the "first among servants". History Lews Therin was the most powerful Aes Sedai during the Age of Legends, rivaled only by Elan Morin Tedronai (Ishamael). Because of his arrogance and how powerful he was, many became jealous of him, including Tel Janin Aellinsar, Duram Laddel Cham, and Barid Bel Medar. He wrote many successful books, and held high offices with great success, not the least of which includes the High Seat of the Hall of Servants. After a relationship with Mierin Eronaile soured, he married Ilyena Sunhair. Fifty years later, the War of Power began, and Lews Therin was named general of the forces of the Light, leading them to many great victories. At some time during the War of Power he humbles Ishamael in the Hall of Servants and defeats him at the Gates of Paaran Disen. However, Lews Therin's greatest generals' jealousy got the best of them and they all defected to The Shadow, turning the war to their favor. When it seemed that the Light would lose, Lews Therin proposed the placing of seven seals to lock the Dark One away again. Latra Posae Decume and all strong female Aes Sedai opposed this, creating the Fateful Concord. Death and Dragonmount Once Latra Posae's plan did not seem viable to simply contain Shayol Ghul, Lews Therin and the Hundred Companions took it on themselves to seal the Bore with the seven Great Seals. This plan succeeded more then they hoped, and failed more miserably than anticipated. Many of the companions went insane with the taint on saidin instantly. Lews Therin went home and killed all of his family and many friends, causing people to later name him the Kinslayer. Finally he was healed of his madness by Ishamael; driven to despair at the horror of his actions, he drew too much of the One Power and killed himself,Robert Jordan stated in a 1993 interview that Lews Therin did not use balefire to kill himself, but rather an excess of the One Power. http://p079.ezboard.com/ftheorylandfrm18.showMessage?topicID=465.topic causing the creation of Dragonmount and inadvertently diverting the river Erinin creating what is now known as the island of Tar Valon Reincarnation Lews Therin has been reincarnated in the Third Age as Rand al'Thor. Although he was reincarnated, his spirit is also a separate being from Rand, and currently inhabits his head as a half insane voice, only sometimes regaining lucidity. Lews Therin starts coming into Rand's head in the form of memories that Rand would have which he had never actually experienced. He has developed a first hand knowledge of all the Forsaken, and mentions traits about Lanfear and Sammael in particular. This voice has given Rand many powerful weavings that he has used in a variety of situations such as the shield he erects against Asmodean when they fight. He also aids Rand in breaking the shield around him when he is taken by the Aes Sedai sent by Elaida in the 6th book. Rand has begun conversing with the voice now inside his head. When Rand first met Cadsuane Melaidhrin, he was told that hearing voices is a sign of madness, which causes Lews Therin to flee when ever he is near her now. Lews Therin often raves of killing the Forsaken when near the Asha'man and sounds even more insane than usual. Rand has also started to mimic Lews Therin's habits such has humming and thumbing his ear when in the presence of a beautiful woman. Rand has also become a very good artist and drawer, a talent he never had before but Lews Therin did. After Rand is captured by the White Tower Aes Sedai and kept in a box, he developed claustrophobia which Lews Therin also seems to exhibit now. When Rand is placed in the dark small cells of Far Madding this claustrophobia begins to manifest itself again. It seems that Rand "passes" this fear and feeds it into Lews Therin in order to cope with the situation. Taim and the Black Tower Lews Therin greatly distrusts Mazrim Taim and any other Asha'man present near Rand. He rants about killing them all now rather than waiting for later. When Logain Ablar reveals Taim taking special classes and that a split is occuring in the Black Tower, Lews Therin retorts with a "I told you so, they should have been killed when you had the chance" type reply. Cleansing of saidin Since Rand cleansed saidin it seems Lews Therin is a touch less mad. However it also appears that Lews Therin is trying (with varying degrees of success) to take over Rand's body as his own, sometimes seizing saidin and channeling without Rand's involvement. Battle for saidin When Trollocs attack Algarin Pendaloan's manor, Lews Therin manages to snatch saidin before Rand does. He then sets to destroying the Trollocs with weaves such as the Blossom of Fire and Deathgates, which hadn't be used in cenutries. The other Asha'man present such as Logain pick up these weaves and also begin to use them on the Trollocs. During the battle, Lews Therin moans about not being able to move his hands. When Rand moves them into view, Lews Therin then sends Arrows of Fire from the fingertips into the Trollocs. When the battle is over Lews Therin refuses to let go of saidin and begins to draw more and more of the One Power. Rand manages to reach an agreement with Lews Therin of dying together at Tarmon Gai'don which then causes Lews Therin to let go of the source. Titles Titles and other names that refer to Lews Therin Telamon: * Lord of the Morning * Prince of the Dawn * The Dragon * Kinslayer * The Promised One * Champion of the Light Notes Category:Aes Sedai (Age of Legends) Category:Generals Category:Blademasters Category: Ta'veren